


You Know This Dance

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esau and Jacob share a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17273705721/another-group-of-survivors-have-perished-by-the).

Another group of survivors have perished by the time Esau allows Jacob to catch up with him again. It’s been years since they’ve met face-to-face; it’s been even longer since Esau has appeared in this form, wearing the face Jacob knows so well - once knew so well. He does it to taunt him; he’s sure of that.

“Why?” Jacob asks, approaching his brother. He recognises the clothes Esau is wearing as the current style of the survivors; fashion on the outside world changes and flows so quickly that Jacob has long since given up on following it. Esau seems utterly at home with his stolen garments, as if he had been born in this era instead of several centuries ago. “Please, brother. Why do you killing them?”

Esau stares at him for a few long, frozen moments. Under the weight of his stare, Jacob can feel himself been searched and analysed. He has seen from afar what Esau can do to the people that come to this island: he has seen how he can strip them bare and see everything they are, every past sin, secret and regret. Only curiosity allows him to keep meeting Esau’s gaze.

Eventually Esau abandons his search and looks away from Jacob, reaching for a drink of the expensive alcohol the survivors had salvaged from the wrecked vessel. “I’ll let them live when you let me off this rock,” he states, just as Jacob had known he would.

“You know I can’t do that.”

Esau brings the bottle to his lips and drinks deep without flinching. That amount of alcohol would floor a mere mortal. Jacob wonders if it will even make Esau feel woozy. “Then it looks like we’re at a stalemate,” Esau declares once he’s placed the bottle back down on the makeshift table.

He looks miserable, with centuries of hopeless frustration weighing down on him; it makes Jacob want to reach out and reassure him, to offer him comfort in any way he could, but Esau would never accept it. There’s no warmth in him, not any more. Jacob himself had been the one to extinguish that.

With a heavy heart, he reaches for the bottle. Esau mercifully doesn’t stop him.


End file.
